


(love to watch you leave)

by historiCthrenody (Cookieluv246)



Series: Hate to see you go (love to watch you leave) [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Action/Adventure, BIT OF GORE MAN, BRO STRIDER IS MEAN, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, DEAD DOVE DO NOT FUCKING EAT, Demon Hunters, Demons, Demonstuck, Fighting Kink, Horror, I KNOW IM WRITING BRO LIKE AN ATROCITY HE MAY HAVE BEAT HIS BROTHER BUT HE DIDNT BEAT A MAN DEAD, Large insertions, M/M, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Psychological Torture, SPANKS AND WHIPS EXCITE ME AND MY BRO STRIDER MUSE FRIGHTS ME, Sex Toys, Somnophilia, Sounding, THIS AIN'T FOR THE FAINT OF HEART, THIS IS AS NONCON AS ITS EVER GOING TO GET, THIS IS RAPE Y'ALL, TORTURTE PORN, Vibrators, john is the rawest thing you will ever read in this entire fic, l i sten, listen, monster tongue, rimjob, this actually has a lot of plot don't fucking t est me, this is one of my fav john muses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-12 02:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15329835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookieluv246/pseuds/historiCthrenody
Summary: Your nerves spurt with fire, as you jerk upright in midsprint. Knees and elbows not letting you have a say, as you try to push yourself forward– only to be pulled back by the strain of your neck. You jerk your hands up to try and free yourself, but you’re just met with an ache to your arm, as blue colors your circulation the more you brim with fight or flight. Your legs hang no better, one subtle movement shows that you’re bound to— what, you’re not actually sure. Nothing that’s fucking remotely comfortable, that much rings clear as fucking daylights.You can’t even move your head down enough to check. There’s no part of you that isn’t restrained. From the back of your knees, to your conveniently tied arms, that are keeping you away from tearing somebody’s fucking face off.You turn your attention to try to look beneath your chin. From the way you’re being cut off from air, you think it’s rope that’s holding you back. The frigid burn of tough straw against your skin isn’t doing much for your slipping patience.You had a paper due next Saturday, you’re never going to turn that shit in now.





	1. Chapter 1

Dark. The feeling that ruminates through the area, as you slowly bring sparks between your fingertips and set a light. There's a chill too, that doesn't shake much within your own bones, as air drifts in and out of your moist cavern. There's no noise, save for the light flaps of your wings, as you'd just come from your last rounds from outside. You'd been making scouts for the past half hour, but nothing lay awake, not a hare or a boar. 

The coast was as clear as your conscious, as you eyed your finest newly acquired possession.

A nuisance slept. On a bed made of thorns, brought to himself from his own brashness and cockiness. No friends to lay him bail. No weapons to defend his circumstance. 

He'd been snooping in your turfs far too loathsomely, for far too long. 

He'd been clearing your work faster than you were putting out the traps, and making lesser demons quiver in their boots at the mere stench of his arrival.

All of that needed to be taken care of. 

It didn't mind, that he'd been nothing shoddy to look at. Though looking is not how you carry out your code. On the rare times you decide to keep up the facade of one. 

The boy sleeps, unaware and peaceful. Black streaks of hair falling against his pale face, dirt scrubbed against his cheeks, lips, and spinly arms. He's struck with lashes and cuts against any place with revealed skin, and even a few underneath his crooked thick rimmed glasses. A bruise sits glaring on the right side of his skull, that is no less than you're own doing. He doesn't make a peep, and seems no less than a quarter of the circumference of your girth in years. 

It's felt like eras since you've had your last meal. It's been hours of waiting, and your stomach stirs.

You feel yourself start to grow impatient.

 

 

*

 

 

Your nerves spurt with fire, as you jerk upright in midsprint. Knees and elbows not letting you have a say, as you try to push yourself forward-- only to be pulled back by the strain of your neck. You jerk your hands up to try and free yourself, but you're just met with an ache to your arm, as blue colors your circulation the more you brim with fight or flight. Your legs hang no better, one subtle movement shows that you're bound to--- what, you're not actually sure. Nothing that's fucking remotely comfortable, that much rings clear as fucking daylights. 

You can't even move your head down enough to check. There's no part of you that isn't restrained. From the back of your knees, to your conveniently tied arms, that are keeping you away from tearing somebody's fucking face off. 

You turn your attention to try to look beneath your chin. From the way you're being cut off from air, you think it's rope that's holding you back. The frigid burn of tough straw against your skin isn't doing much for your slipping patience.

You had a paper due next Saturday, you're never going to turn that shit in now.

"Are you awake?"

A deep heavy baritone forces you to look up. He hovers over you, as pointed toes that look like they should belong to a lizard or a dragon, match up with human limbs and a man's torso. Solid arms with scattered black patterns spread across them, don't do much to cover how well endowed his form is. 

Such a menacing presence shouldn't go so terrifyingly unannounced.

He glides down to meet you at eye level, and only when he lands on the ground does it resonate how _large_ he is. If you didn't have your wits with you, he could definitely outmatch you. Unfortunately, he's not just a large brute, he's a cunning fucking bastard.

You've gone against much larger foes, but none of them have appeared to be so scary. Gold irises do nothing to alleviate your tension, as you do your best to struggle, to feel for any loose ends. You're unbearably bound, to the point that you're surprised he missed your dick. 

The bastard didn't even give you the chance of being able to bite your own arm off.

"You were asleep for some time. Are you cognizant?"

You stare him down for several minutes, but don't say a word.

"What's your name?"

You keep your gaze locked with his, and don't even bring it in yourself to blink.

He makes a noise of bored amusement, as he draws closer to you. A bespectacled hand curls underneath your collar, and you reflexively move your jaw away from him. Just to reveal silver chains that hold your platinum dog tags.

"John." He tests, not giving much way in his stance or his tone, as he lets the dull metal fall out of his grasp.

He brushes sharp jagged claws, under your worn down jaw, as he looks at your face inquisitively. Like he's studying you, weighing you down against the dimming light of the underside of the...cave? That does seem to be where he dragged you by the neck.

"Hmm..." A thoughtless sound drifts wispily in the air, as a long nail starts to drag a small cut on the front of your cheek. You suck in, as you keep your eyes low. Watching the way his eyes travel up and down your body, as you keep your muscles reared in a stance to fight."How patient a man do you think I am?"

Your mouth is drawn tight, as you furrow your brow. A hand encroaches against your side, and you startle. He moves his head to the side, and coos. A slimy smile quirking against the side of his lip.

A band holding you up from your stomach drops, and you grunt. As you're now freer to breathe, you draw in short breaths that you hadn't been aware you weren't taking. 

He kisses against the side of your cheek, and rolls his tongue around where your ear meets stubble. Your eyes close shut, as you try to squirm away from his reach, but your body makes no move as irritant rope holds you firm. A blistering hand creeps up your shirt, as daggers run in circles across your belly button.

You shudder, as he takes long languid sucks against your neck, kissing and dragging his nails up and down the front of your body. His nostrils breathe hot air on your face, and you suck in large bouts of disgust, as he takes his sweet time in fucking around with you. Smoke follows soon after, as you're met with the iridescent shine of an empty husk.

His eyes say something, but it doesn't have a fucking thing to do with you.

His knuckles brush up against your chin, and tilts your head up. Smoke falls out of his pores, and forces you to cough abrasively. Your reaction is too slow to catch rough lips that are haphazardly met with your own, as a long wormed tongue gets pressed to the back of your throat.

You let your mouth run slack, as he makes no work in fucking your tonsils. You feel his hips move around yours in mid-air, as he brings his two legs to straddle either side of you.  A large fist balls up the ends of your shirt, and he lowers more and more of his gargantuan body on to your powerless form. You keep your eyes closed, feel him out, as you wait for the right moment to--

**SNAP.**

An external hiss reverberates from the beast in front of you, as he pulls back from your grasp, and tears away the flimsy remains of your shirt. 

You glare down at the spider trying to be a dragon, as you let soot colored blood dribble down your chin, derangedly.

 

 

*

 

 

Hmm.

You rub a hand down your mouth, as you crack your neck in and out of place. Knuckles drenched darker than the day you were spawned, as you lightly appraise your sparky captive. Not all dogs go down the dark sleeping, but all good dogs do go down. 

You recalibrate, raising your back up, as you crack your shoulders muscles forward. You watch him hold your attention, hounding you, as you slowly strode and spiral around him. Circling, pacing, mulling over your next move, as you figure out the best way to take down a headless chicken. 

Your movements grow slower, but his eyes don't grow any less dim. You take notice of the newly accrued patch of skin, that is no less toothsome for sore eyes. One of the few places that'd been untarnished by sludge, a well labored chest with a good amount of chisel. An overall body that hides more jewels than his pretty set of pearls. Or his adorable baby blue ocean eyes that you can't wait to start seeing fill ponds.

You graze back to your sitting doll, as you curve a sympathetic hand down a lock of his rustled hair. You pout a sovereign lip, and scratch an ingrowing bald spot around a free tuff of hair. You put on your saddest voice, as you scrunch up your brow, "Wanna try this again, puppy?"

Nothing need be said on his end for you to continue talking. "But a little less tongue this time, capisce?" You plead with him, doting your lids, as you kiss across the corner of his temple. 

You rub a hand down his exposed arm, trying to loosen up any growing tension to no avail. You peck him on his hardened sour lips, as your hand skits across a lone flat nipple. Circling it, and circling it, your eyes dart around him as you attempt to make it clear who's the hawk and who's the carcass.

"Come on, now."

You pinch your hands on either side of his jaw, and open his mouth. You hear his panting quicken, as you move your fingers from his teet, to the delicate pink worm of your conquests. You clutch it, and bring it out past his teeth, as you tug.

"Can't we just please get along?" 

You pout, as your other hand flicks a light from your fingers.

You see his eyes widen, as you feel him start to struggle. You watch the dip of his collar sink in, his adam's apple bobble, his eyes freakishly watch you and the fire, as you dig your pelvis into his. You lick your own dried lips, as you bring it closer to him.

"Can we play nice?"

You blow out the spark, and drop his tongue, as you start making work to kiss around his neck. You swallow and play with the toy that lays inside his throat, as you let your teeth streak wherever your mouth brushes. You relish in the taste of his sweat, that's salty and rusty, as you gulp down his haggard breathing. Face moving lower and lower down his clavicle.

You tug the remnants of fabric that hangs in shambles from across his shoulders, as you lick and swirl your tongue around his chest. You kiss shallow pecks down his middle, as you go down the line of where hair starts to build. His abs ask for attention, so you lavish your mouth around the edges of his stomach, to the plunge of his belly button. 

You suck and loll him like a baby, bringing his pants down past the jut of his hip, when something wet hits your forehead.

You quirk your eyes up, but are shocked to see the drips of blood that run from his mouth.

 

 

*

 

 

Your vision isn't steady, but your stance is vigilant. Your body is trembling, but you keep your fists gripped, as you watch the monster set back to his starting point. He eyes your handiwork, and you force your eyes to stay dry, as the swirl of metal leaves your gasket.

You cough, blood hitting him on the face, as he opens your mouth.

"Hmm..." He hums.

You cough up more sludge, as bile starts to well up in your throat. A prattling finger strokes your cheek, as you cough up more blood and whatever other remnants of your insides there are left.  You feel your nerves numbing parts of your body, as you're shook up like a livewire. 

He looks you in the eye, and knows you're not pleading with him.

"You make this so hard for yourself," He wipes a trail on your brow, and breathes smoke on your face. "Hard for me." 

You feel yourself choke as he knees you in the crotch. You grunt a hiccup, as he then punches you square on the cheek. He bangs your head against rock, and batters your jaw, until something hits your forehead and you pass out.

 

*

*

*

 

You bite across thin thread, as you finish up your last stitch. 

He looks so pretty laid black and blue against your floor tile.

There's barely a stir, as you shift him around. Keeping him bound, but loosely, as you doubt he'll have much strength by the time he wakes up. Lest with you being his ultimate anchor, as you sit your weight on his leg. 

Your blue-ribbon boy merely lays angelic and placid, as you place a possessive hand across his now barren ass. Clothes burnt to a crisp with the remains of your patience, as you warm his well sculpted legs and thighs. You run your hand on all the places you've yet to scar. 

He has such a pretty complexion.

You want to dye it red.

You kiss between where meat, meets each other, and suck a large chunk of supple skin. You nip playfully around a muscle, but he barely even twitches. You draw a round selection into your mouth, as you slaver and suck pink into the inner creases of his thigh. 

Your hand rubs grazed, well placed on the tip of his pelvis, as you draw lines that extend past his nerves. You move to nip between his other side, and you hear a small sigh. His breathing is still slow, so you know he's yet to break his concussion, as you roll your tongue around the edge of his skin.

You slob your teeth down, and then up, as you hover your nose across his sleeping tiny centipede. You impart sympathy on to it, parting your lips as you extend your tongue around it's width. You hear another sound, as you suck on the tip. Letting it fully stand on your tongue, as you make one long swift gulp, before coming back up to see it lifted.

Half erect enough to get underneath him, you start swallowing him down by the balls. He makes another titter of a noise, as you lush attention across his finer bits. Enjoying the firm presence he holds against your gum. A slithering hand starts slipping underneath him.

He groans a boyish groan when you pop him out your mouth, and rub and squeeze both hands along either side of his cheeks. He takes in a deeper sigh, which makes your gaze tip up, only to see a light scatter of pink on more than just his slightly parted lips. His chest gives way to a virginal tint of red, as you slobber a long stroke right between the split of his rear.

You part him wider, as you explore his looser anatomy. You try to go slow, as you feel a light rumble of a groan from the meal above you. His dick does the far opposite of wilt, as you slide yourself inside his inner cavities. Churning and turning your tongue along his unique set of folds, as you slyly work further and further into him with every small push.

He's dyeing your favorite color of lily, as his eyes still lay shut with each judicious thrust. His little worm turning more into a girthy slug, as he shifts his back and lets out a more coiled moan. His demeanor is much softer than the hard earned one of years of treachery. He moans soft like a girl, as you fill him as far as he can manage to go.

He parts his own knock-kneed legs, as he groans more noise in to the dark lit room. His head rolling back and forth, as his body sways in a slow sweet rhythm. He lifts himself a bit off the ground, as his motions become more honest. His cock bouncing in time with each deliberate breach. He leaves nothing for you to imagine, be his eyes closed or locked. 

You pull back once and for all and watch the drippings of your work.

His voice grows more urgent as his motions steady themselves. You think he almost wakes up with the way he furrows his brow, until his breathing goes back to an almost calm still. His cock still hanging high, twitching as it senses you come near.

You rub your own steady charcoal stained girth, as you grow about the length he deserves. His legs spread bow legged enough to keep you satisfied for several moments. Long enough, that you can no longer even see the body you're about to desecrate.

You move over him, predatory like a lion. Matching your arms above the lithe frame of his body. Your chest lurches over him, your eyes, and stomach, and thighs push his own more out, as you line yourself with him. Your cock brimming with juice and motive, as you bring your hips slowly strained out, sucking a steady breath in before--

_pushing forward._

 

 

***

 

 

Waves of water hit against your body. They're warm, and comforting, as it rubs against every area. From your arm pits, to your back. From your neck, to your toes, you feel adorned with tides and pleasure. 

You hum, as you let the water drag you. It enveloping you enough to reach your mouth, and eyes. You feel a tug, as you draw under more and more, but don't feel afraid, because you still have enough air to breathe. A large wave washes over you, and you drift lower and lower into the sea.

You moan. Swaying and free, as you feel more sensitive, reach even past your finger tips. Enough that you end up rubbing yourself, not even minding as your body gets thrown for a whirl. 

You sigh again, laying on your back, as you jerk your own dick. Feeling pushed and pushed and pushed and pushed--until it starts to feel uncomfortable.

You groan, as you're trapped behind several stones, and pushed and pushed and pushed and pushed and--

You're starting to grow uncomfortable.

" **Ah**."

You grunt, as you’re lifted up by your chest.

" ** _Ah_**."

You open your mouth wider, as water starts to fill and you gurgle. 

" **AH**."

You part your eyes and see something scary and black push it's way into you, with biting sharp golden eyes.

You see a sword lodged in you, as it slowly forces it's way between a cavern that it shouldn't. Spreading you, splitting you, as it forces your legs apart farther than they're willing to go. Bones feeling ready to break with each growing push, as it shames you, as it roots you.

Your eyes open wider, as his arm pushes down on your neck, and he lifts himself so slowly off of you. Emptying you, and hallowing you, before pushing right back forward. You feel your nerves start to tremble. Arms right behind you, as he pushes your entire body up with each thrust.

_You keen._

"You look so pretty..." He slurs.

You look between the cock and the man, and it all starts to come down on you.

You don't get a chance to shout, as he places a hand over your mouth, and jack hammers into you. He pulverizes you, and pulverizes you, and jerks you, and fucks you. You hear your heart pound as fast as he meets your hips, and the shock starts to wear down, but the growing boil steams past your ass and past your fucking eye sight.

He's a mammoth. Huger on top of you, than in front of you, as he pistons in and out of you like he's winning a minute man competition. You bare your teeth, as he forces his tree trunk past you and your spine. You try to violently move your shoulders and hips, but his hold on your neck keeps you unbearably still.

You slow down.

You wait.

He plummets himself into you, and all you can do is grunt. He watches you about as sternly, as you watch his body. Your arms behind you grow numb, as the light tapping of your knees to his side, keeps your mind running. His width is too large for you to hit him, so you move your gaze to his face.

His eyes are large like a cats, and yours stays disinterested. He hits you in the wrong place, and you moan embarrassingly. His cock stilling, as he forces you to feel every inch of your weakness.

You sneer, but another groan escapes you, when he pushes his halted body in to you. Red bursts from out your lip, as you can't help scrunching your eyes, as he stays his fat ass on one of the strangest itches you've ever felt.

"A--AGh!" You jerk up when he jerks on to it even a little. He changes his tactic, moving the hand from your mouth, to fully cup on your neck, as he goes on the prowl. He squeezes your throat dry, and fucks you on your ingrowing pain. Your moans fall out of you like dice, despite your best wishes and hopes. You hear a bellow up above you, as he lets out a treacherous growl.

He kisses behind the side of your jaw, as you pant out faulty exhales. You tug your face into a grimace, as you feel your cock hit loudly against your thigh. You grunt unpleasantly, as he gets his wretched breath caught on to your face. He licks and toys with your ear, as you try to scrunch your neck up away from him to no avail. His hot breath sings pants of his own, as he bites down and teases you. 

You let another embarrassing moan escape from you, when he licks a weird part of your ear.

"I could fuck you like this for hours." He murmurs in a sticky sweet voice. 

"Speak...for... _yourself_." 

His eyes widen a bit, and he actually slows down. He looks on at you a bit bewildered, before his mouth goes to that of a poker face. A long winded confused hum draws out of him, as he circles his thumb around your neck. 

"You could talk."

You thin your mouth, as you stare up at him, dumbly. 

He pauses, before lowering his gaze. Bringing a hand from your neck to rub against your lips. He looks on at you, mesmerized. Brushing his hand across the side of your face, and bringing his mouth to yours. 

He gives you an odd fucking look when he moves away, but you look on to the ground bored.

He makes a noise, before settling out of you. He moves himself a bit, before shifting your legs together, and raising them. 

Your legs block his face, and you can't tell what he's trying to do until you feel a wet tongue on your ass. Your breath hitches, as similar feelings start to resurface from when you woke up. You gasp out indignantly as he starts lapping between your ass and your balls. 

You groan a disgusting sound, as he tries to coax more moans out of you. You bite your tou--you. You have your tongue. 

It feels odd, you circle it around your mouth, as it brings you out of the real world for a moment. Another groan does escape you when he touches a certain spot, but your attention is pulled back, once his motions raise to a stop.

He grabs your waist, and you yelp, as you feel twelve inches lodge itself inside your body. You pull back, as your knees practically touch your chest. He goes on a full front assault, and you gasp as he angrily pierces you. It all feeling too much deeper than it already had, and you don't do well to mince your sounds. 

He shoves his cock down your front, as he tugs harsh nails into your skin, and drags you up by the pelvis. You rock with him to make it fucking easier on your literal fucking ass, but he pushes you down and forces you to take him. blood plunging girth and all. 

You grunt, you moan, you whine, you hitch, as he draws every ragged sound from you in enough of a way to make you literally want to kill yourself. 

You grit your teeth, a bead of sweat running down your eye, as you try to focus your attention on the cocksucker before you. You watch as your legs dangle in the air curiously, before making the choice to move as far back on the ground as possible. Your legs ring higher, as you grunt out pockets of breath, and wait for the right time to--

 

 

## STRIKE.

.

.

.

*

 

 

 

 

You snarl, and you groan, and you _snarl_ , and you groan.

You stand up. Wings scowling out, as you leer at the stupid fucking male trying to assert his dominance. He's watching you, he's crouched down low to the ground. Low enough to want to make you smash his fucking head in two. 

You circle him, and he follows your lead. Eyes never leaving you, as you set the tone. 

 

 

*

 

 

You stake your gaze on him, feet treading carefully, as you wait for the beast to make his move. You huff strands of hair out of your face, as you follow long steps and strides when--

 

*

 

You swoop down below him. Diving like a bullet, as rock cracks and crumbles underneath your heel. 

 _You get up_ , as you strike again, and again.

 

*

 

You roll out the way, and run hot on your tail, as you keep your back against the wall. Never leaving your--

 

*

 

Never leaving your gaze, as you growl.  

You surge--

 

* 

 

And heave a heavy breath, as you look up at the wall. You think you might have an idea, if the stupid fucker doesn't stop flying around.

 

*

 

You watch him.

 

*

 

As you keep your back against the wall, and wait for him to

 

*

 

_Surge on forward._

 

*

 

As you let him target the torches standing against the wall. You

 

*

 

hit against wood, and you snarl, as

 

*

 

You bolt to the other side, and wait for him to make his rounds and

 

*

 

He moves to the other side, and it catches you off guard as

 

*

 

you GROAN, fucking pieces of tattered wood seething against your arm as you back up on to it again.

 

*

 

What is he doing?

 

*

 

You grit your teeth, and let the large piece of wood sit against the crook of your arm, as you set it back against you enough so you could wield it as a lance.

 

*

 

Oh fuck this.

*

 

You bolt forward and

 

*

 

Move back, as the spitfire tries to plummet himself against you but he's

 

*

 

A fast moving son of a bitch, but that makes two of you as you grunt

 

*

 

As you growl, flying on the defensive as you

 

*

 

Plunge your sword against the newly ripened bitch

 

*

 

You dart back

 

*

 

And forward

 

*

 

And back

 

*

 

And forward, until something occurs to you

 

*

 

Until something occurs to you that

 

*

 

The exit's right over there

 

*

 

You notice too late as he starts to run

 

*

 

And you to start to run

 

*

 

And he starts to run on your last fucking nerves and

 

*

 

You hear him howl

 

*

 

An earth shattering growl escapes you, as you refuse to let your play thing escape, and

 

*

 

You're going to make it out alive when you notice the ground start to shake, and

 

*

 

You howl

 

*

 

You look up

 

*

 

Rocks plummet to his downfall, as they conveniently block off the door and you

 

*

 

Don't get away unscathed, as you scream and

 

*

 

You seize him.

 

*

 

And you groan as wood is cut deep against your back and

 

*

 

You swoop down to rescue your toy

 

*

 

You try to hide underneath the rock, and see if you can move back

 

*

 

You pull back rocks

 

*

 

You see him fighting for you, and you kick him

 

*

 

You move to the side, as you clutch him by the leg and

 

*

 

You're dragged back to hell

 

*

 

You look him dead in the eye.

 

*

 

He lifts you up and

 

*

 

You swing him like a baby against the roof

 

*

 

"--aAGh--"

 

*

 

You glare him down as you

 

*

 

Cough yourself back upright, but you

 

*

 

"Fall."

 

*

 

"uRgh--"

 

*

 

You stride cooly towards him as you

 

*

 

Move back away and you

 

*

 

Move forward towards him and you

 

*

 

 _Move_ back **away** and you

 

*

 

Kneel right down on his level and you

 

*

 

Your breath hitches.

 

*

 

You snap his shoulders and

 

*

 

You scream.

 

*

 

And you wait for him to fall back placidly as,

 

*

 

You fall back limply.

 

*

 

You move forward and

 

*

 

He moves forward, and

 

*

 

You take his mouth against your own and

 

*

 

You lay there limply

 

*

 

As you pull back and you

 

*

 

As he pulls back off you and you

 

*

 

You watch him grit his fucking teeth as you

 

*

 

Watch him smile his fucking teeth as you

 

*

 

Watch him grit his fucking teeth, as you

 

*

 

As you grit your fucking teeth, as you

 

*

 

As you smile at him and you open your mouth,

 

*

 

And you listen to him about to open his mouth, as you stand there with the sourest expression on your face as he says,

 

 

 

 

 

*

*

*

 

 

**"Better luck next time, hon."**


	2. Chapter 2

 

" _Mmmghh_..." 

 

You sigh.

 

_"Mmm--"_

 

You grunt.

 

_"Mnmnm..."_

 

You moan.

 

_"Mphh--"_

 

You plead.

 

 

 

 

 

Your knees crack, pop, shift, buckle and unbuckle, as you almost tip the chair back too far. Your mouth muffled unbearably, as a dull ringing reverberates against the underside of your crotch. You clench your teeth tightly to the fabric, as you weakly try to move your legs against the air.

You squirm your shoulders, back and forth, but your realm of movement is limited. Your feet are bound by the back of your wrists, and you currently can barely see anything. A blindfold emasculates you, and you lay vulnerably still. Not much unlike if you were out in the cold stark of the wild. Be it a psychopaths custom designed hellscape, or God's greenery scenery playground, if it was the question of how hard you were duly fucked, at least you would have the benefit of getting bit by something with a beating heart.

You groan, as the pressure on your loins intensify, with the buzz that sounds louder and louder across the room. The searing ring around your cock does nothing to relieve the tight pressure building up on your persecuted balls. You arch off from the chair, but it does nothing to sate the growing nuisance, and excessive ache, reaching it's blood curdling length across your carnal thirsting--licentious dripping--concupiscent stained body. 

The vibrations turn both up and down in a loop de loop of inconceivable vein popping torture. You feel no better than a hot air balloon stacked upon stacks of helium, as sand bags crush dirt against poor working lungs. Air forces itself against your ribs, and your passage enough that you feel fit to burst. When the dial turns upright again, your blood pumping rod flags up desperately to rub haughtily against your belly. You're as stripped and cowering as one of your worst nightmares, as your cock shows off your most dire well-kept secrets, to anyone who so happens to stumble upon you on your most agonizing time of need.

If tears were something you could cry, you would be crying it from the top of your dick. The same dick that refuses to leave you alone-- until the buzzing just stops dead turkey, and you feel a rumbling sob try to make it's way out of your throat. 

You pant, and lay your head low, as you take small blessings, and recap on your bearings. Only just for the vibrations to move from your crotch to your ass. You jerk too quickly, and your chair fully tips over, as you're met with your back crumbled against the floor. Your hips cant in place, as small squeaks escape your gag bound mouth, as the thing inside your ass pushes far back enough that it feels as if it's fucking your literal spine.

It's lodged up against the most indisputable place, as the pressure from the chair and the floor makes your stomach tremble. Your voice grows hoarse with the sounds of your screams. You swallow the spit resurfacing from the back of your lungs, as you tick nearer and nearer to your coming demise. You suck in air to a beat closer to hyperventilating, as you lay unprepared for the throb that comes from your front.

You wail, but you're glad the sound goes unheard. 

Streaks of liquid fall down between the creases of the goosebumps on your  thighs, as you stand hard as a rail in the cruel ice bitten temperature of the cold encroaching room. You feel fucked by nothing, as you get your insides massacred by feelings and physiology. You're sore and fritzing, as you pant, and croon. Your body tries to seize up from your long coming orgasm, but the coil around your cock decides to shrink smaller and smaller the more you try to cum.

You feel yourself choke on the groan that you bellow from out of your chest. You've been through the ringer for the past several hours, that you're unsure if you'll end up passing out again before getting to release your load. You arch your back pathetically, as you try to get even an inch's worth of friction

" _Kitten_ ," You hear in an unwelcome voice. If you could see his face, you would be able to see the smugly cheshire smile that would trace his ugly ass features. "You doing well, _baby_?" 

He asks you ever so pleasantly.

There's no response on your end, other than your own breathing coming from your chest. You put your whimperings on hold as he tries to gauge your emotional fatigue. You harden your face, as you put on a brave one, despite there being no need for you to do so. But it's like he senses your internal christening, which makes him turn up the vibrations strong enough to make tears start to well up in your eyes.

You bite on your teeth, before letting out a long overdue groan, as you merely pant impassively. The thing in your ass no longer buzzing, but thoroughly fucking you like the dick he wishes he could put inside you. The vibrator against your cock, shifts into something more recognizable, like a hand or a mouth, as it starts jerking you off. Coaxing something to come out like an over popped tea kettle.

" _Baby_?"

You feel the warm glove on your prick tighten around you, as the thing in your ass grows substantially larger. You just groan in annoyance, as you attempt to hiss, but fall on meek ears, and a particularly unsympathetic eavesdropper. The chains across your hands scorch you worse than fire, and the prohibition of mercy has left you wishing he'd left you out for the wild animals. 

You feel like you're almost ready to pass out again, if you're body would will you.

Your heart beats the living shit out of you, making you feel exhausted, and forlorn, but the odd notch of footsteps rouse you back to life, as you keep yourself alert and presentable.

The click clatter of tapping gets you on your nerves, as you try to steady your breathing. You hear a hum, not from the outside, but from the inside of your ear, as the foot steps grow closer and closer. You can physically feel him in the room, despite your lack of actual vision.

The movements stop going as fast, as they still to a lulled back, slow. Setting a pace more vile and cruel than the last, as it mocks you. It slow jerks you. It slow jerks your fucking nerves.

" _Do you know what I ought to do you?_ " 

You swallow, as he doesn't stop growing nearer and nearer to you. You try and fail to move away from him, but you're stuck between a ground and a hard place. Your legs spread out, and you jump, as you try to scoot you and the chair backwards. You huff as you try to keep going, but feel yourself toe to toe with the beast who wants to have you murdered.

His legs touch your knees, as you feel him ruminate overhead you. Your body on barren display, as he gets everything he ever wanted. The grip on your cock tightens, as it continues it's sadistic movements, that it only barely feels pleasurable and yet it still makes you want to cum. 

"Do you know what I _want_ to do to you?" He says out loud and it jars you. 

You hear him unzip his pants, and you can practically imagine the ugly writhing serpent laying smugly against his belt bottom. Be it cold and punishing in his hand, or stood out confident and erect. Hard and long enough to point itself in your direction, and point the most jaggering finger at the lowest dog of the dogs. The saddest pig out of a corn meal of pigs. 

You don't like that you can practically feel it in the air, that you can practically feel it just waiting to devour you. You know it's size and it's width, unless he grew it bigger. You know how much it could spread you, and run a muck in you, and stir you-- and nothing that's inside of you could compare to it. And that's what makes you the angriest.

Your own doesn't even hold a candle to him, but you can feel him watching it. Watching how terrifyingly large he was even able to make you. You wonder if he's just mocking you, rubbing one out to the thought of how much weaker you are than him. About how little he's able to make you feel before he ever even has to whip out his preposterously dwarfing cock. 

" _Baby boy_."

He spurs you on, and you feel the tears well up, as you realize you've been thinking this out loud. You hate when it does that, you hate when it does that!! _God fucking damn it!_ You're a stupid piece of shit!

"Do you know what I'm doing right now?"

He might as well moan in your ear, as you take a begrudging sigh, and will your body to relax. The fucking in your ass and the fucking of your dick is as slow as it was before, so you don't feel a need to be particularly riled. 

"Thinking about how much I want to..."

He must be touching himself. He must be jerking himself over you. You can feel his fucking arm moving, you can fucking tell.

"Want to..."

You feel him crawl on top of you, and breathes defiling sirens on your face. You suck in from disgust, but get a pool of dread, as a heated pulsing comes from behind you.  You pull an agonized groan out of you, and get a deep set of panic.

'Not my ass...' You catch yourself whimper internally. 

You still feel that fucking arm, you hate his guts, you hate his fucking guts.

"Mmmn..." 

Something cold drenches you. It hits your face, your eyes, and your chest, and you feel it everywhere. You feel it to the point that it sticks deeper than within your pores--that you're shocked still when it catches you off guard as something starts to cum in your ass. 

You bite down, and shudder, as he paints your outside and innards with the exact same brush. You catch the hiccups, as you feel continuous spurts to your hair and feet. Your cock grovels in torment, as it's sloshed with the one thing it wants the most.  You lay limply as you let him just do whatever he wants.

Your heartbeats don't settle much, as you wait for him to make his next move. The gag in your mouth is soaked more than the pool of liquid on the floor, but it only comes into your acknowledgement, when he pulls the cloth off.

Your teeth scrape your wounded tongue, as you feel your chapped mouth. You practically expect him to shove his cock down your throat, but he doesn't. Instead, he takes relentless comfort in your openly shallow breathing.

A warm hand goes to your cock, and a hitched moan escapes from your newly freed lips. Your legs spread wider, as you jerk your hips and fuck his palm more than he willingly moves it. He just lets you, not bothering to move an inch to compensate you, instead just opening the girth between his fingers to continue to make you feel like shit. 

You barely bring yourself to stop, even when you don't feel the friction of his joints brush against you. Even when you're just fucking the air itself, you only bring yourself to stop, when the thing surrounding your cock constricts you. It puts a hold between you and your balls, and you grunt, as you hiss between your teeth.

"Such a needy cock."

You shiver, feeling your body go through bouts of chills, as you breath through your teeth. You might just pass out, by God, can you please just fucking pass out. You don't want to exist alive for another second.

He brings his sharp ass finger pointed at your prick, gripping you, but teasing your hole more specifically. You whimper in a fear, as he makes no sudden moves, but makes it very clear that he's the one holding your dick. He's the one in control of whether you have one or not at all.

"What should I do about it?" 

He sighs.

You hate how he puts on, you hate how he pretends to talk and act like a person. You suck in a huge amount of air, clutching, and ungrasping your muscles, yours arms, your fists. He can't feel you glare, but you're looking him dead in the eye.

To no one's surprise, he comes across unchanged.

"Hmm..."

He circles and circles his pointed nail around your urethra. A slow and steady shallow touch, that draws out the fear in you the longer his strides get. You don't like to imagine the sort of ideas he finds humorous or entertaining, as he punctuates your troubles, by pointing his dagger to a stop.

You swallow, as your body reacts for you. Nerves so sick, that you feel as if you've fallen in a melted icecap, and caught hypothermia. Your teeth chatter, your chest shakes. You don't trust him, you don't trust him, you don't trust him.

You squeeze your eyes shut, as all you can hear are your own haggard breathing. You're hot, you're cold, you're too painfully aware, you want to fall asleep. You're begging him, you're begging him, you're begging him.

it's in, it'S IN, IT'S IN. 

"aAGh--" You feel bile build up, as he pushes forward-- "HHGg--aH--"

He releases the cock ring, and rams the dick inside you on full speed.

"HhA--hH--"

You feel pools of fluid flow out of your cock, and there's a moment of relief.

" _You enjoyed it._ "

He rings in you're ear, and you're trying to fall asleep, you're trying to fall asleep.

" _Admit it_."

You hum out nervously, as he pumps you're wilted dick, and makes you groan unapologetically. You suck in, and it wouldn't matter anyway if you were still blindfolded or not, you wouldn't be able to see anything, you wouldn't be able to watch yourself.

You let out as much as he wants, and he's still in you, he's still fucking in you.

" _Come on_."

You holler, and wail, and fuss, and heave. You shake your head as you draw blood from wherever you can reach. Your body wretches, and you lurch back. You're cumming, you're cumming, you're cumming, you're cumming, you're


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah--"

"Ah--"

"Ah--"

"Ah--"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You choke,

and _choke,_

and choke,

and _choke,_

 

 

 

 

Your ass hitting stone

and hitting stone

and hitting stone

and hitting stone,

 

 

 

 

You rock on pavement, as your grunts turn into spits of saliva,

As your back keeps hitting rock and stone

silver and ground.

 

and

 

Your body wracks

and wracks

and wracks

and wracks,

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You're hurdled with pain when he puts pressure between his thumb and your hip.

 

As he stands tall and fucks you lopsidedly into gravel and mud,

 

Your breathing hard as the cock ramming itself intp your ass.

 

You groan-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Grunt--

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Your legs curl up so close to your stomach, that you want to vomit. Pressure is put on your abdomen, and red is stripling all over your ribs and curves, as he pushes your body rawer--

         rawer--

                     rawer--into the ground. Your knees caging you in like a grappling post as you buck your head,

  croak your neck,                                                                    

scour your throat,                                    

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You sieze up--

 

You sieze up--

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

** "H--H---" **

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"You're so beautiful,"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"--A--HAA--AA---"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And you grunt

And you grunt

And you grunt

And you **grunt**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You feel like your pigtails are getting pulled each time he _bullies_ his cock _**deeper** **and** **deeper**_ into the one joint that separates you from an animal and from a pig. As he burns his cock into the depths of your spine, as he **pounds** and **toys** and _**fricks** and **fucks**_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

## "G--HH--hh--Hn--"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"You're so pretty,"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You bite your lip, as you taste dust and charcoal. Your cock rubbing against the tightening bulge of your muscles. Your spasms, your heat--your jaw clicking in and out of place, as you're forced to chuck shit--to look a snake--to look him in the face--in the face--you can't face it--you can't face

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

## "HH---HHH--NN--"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"--H--AAAAAA ** _AAAAAAAAA_** AAAA--"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You're scraped, and you're scraped, and you're scraped, and you're scraped, as he pushes you back into jagged edges and leaves your body on the burn of edging. Your stomach churns, and curls, and curls, and curls, and curls until you thin out as he rushes and rubs you through his brashness, and runs you through your grave, as he shovels and pummels you further and further and further and further into the dirt--into the dirt--intothedrtirtrrrthg

 

 

 

 

 

 _"_ h--ha _haa_ \-- _haa-ha_ \-- _ah--ahah--ha--hh--ha~ha~ha~a~a_ _\--ahah_ \--ah--hhHh--ahaaa--ha--"

 

 

 

 

 

"Good baby,"

 

 

 

 

 

" _ahahaha--hahahaha--hahahaha--haha--ha-haa_ \--"

 

 

 

 

 

"You're so _hard_ ,"

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Hck--Hck--Hck--Hck--"

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Come for me,"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He tugs on you

_and tugs on you_

_and tugs on you_

_and tugs on you_

_and FrhHR;;kj/;j_  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

YOU HATE HIM.

**YOU HATE HIM.**

YOU HATE HIM.

you hate him

you hate him

_you haaate him_

_you haaaaaa-aa-aat_

you hate yourself

you hate hijjh.k

hrck

hc

h

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

hck

 

 

hn

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

.

.

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Aw, look at that. You came."


End file.
